


Getting to Know You?

by wifeybear30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Sickfic, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeybear30/pseuds/wifeybear30
Summary: Shep has an upset tummy and Jake's reaction startles him.





	Getting to Know You?

“Hey, Jake?” Shep called out. 

There was no answer. 

Shep groaned. 

“Jaaaake…” he whined feebly. “My stomach hurts!” 

Still no answer. 

After a few minutes, Shep convinced himself that some peppermint tea would help him feel better. He made his way to the kitchen. He found Jake on the couch, nose buried in a smutty novel, as expected. Jake rarely had time to read for pleasure since he’d started working toward his Master’s degree. Now that he’d finished his thesis, he took every chance possible to get lost in the most ridiculous fiction works he could find. 

“Hey, babe,” Jake said without even looking up. “Sleeping okay?” 

Shep grunted in response. It was nothing out of the ordinary for him to wake up thirsty and incoherent. He went through the motions of making tea as he listened to Jake explain the plot of the book he was reading. He sat next to Jake and sipped the tea for a short while. He rested his cheek on Jake’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. 

“M’goin’ back to bed,” Shep said softly. 

“G’night, love,” Jake replied. “I’ll be there soon.” 

The tea didn’t really help Shep’s upset tummy. To be on the safe side, he moved the garbage can to his side of the bed. Something told him he would need it sooner rather than later. He curled into a tight ball under the covers and eventually fell asleep. 

“Mmmm…” Shep cooed as Jake molded his body behind him. “You’re warm,” he whispered. Maybe too warm. He relaxed into Jake, convincing himself the warmth made him feel better. He drifted off peacefully only to wake up to a sharp pain in his abdomen. 

“Oh God,” he moaned. His stomach squeezed which caused his upper body to lurch forward. He lifted himself up to gag over the garbage can. He dry heaved for what felt like an eternity. Jake stirred behind him and Shep noticed a growing heat just behind his backside. Before he could feel amused by the fact that his boyfriend was turned on, his stomach gave another squeeze. Thick sour liquid poured from Jake’s mouth. The mint from the tea was not pleasant as it rose up. 

“Hup—ugh.” Shep panted. Dry heaving, while less gross than puking, was painful. “Hooup. Hup.” 

Each heave pushed his backside against Jake, whose erection was growing harder. He felt Jake’s hands on his waist. Did Jake have a kink? It want’s something they had discussed in their two years as a couple. 

“Huuuuurrrrlllpp.” Shep spat out a mouthful of thin liquid. It was quickly followed by another. Another another. 

“Oh, shit,” Jake exclaimed abruptly. “Shep! You’re sick!” 

He gagged over the can once more before letting himself fall onto the bed. “I’m not the one trying to get it on while the other is puking his brains out.” 

“Oh, Shep! I’m so sorry, my love! I’ll be right back.” Shep listened as Jake rummaged in the bathroom, ran some water for a moment, his bare feet padding rapidly back and forth. He returned with a cool washcloth in one hand and a cup of water in the other. 

He dabbed the washcloth on Shep’s forehead. “Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling well?” 

“Tried,” Shep whispered. “You were busy. Didn’t hear me.” 

“I’m so so—“

Shep interrupted him by jolting upright and leaning over the side of the bed. Jake rubbed small circles on his back and cooed reassurances until his boyfriend was empty. 

“Rinse your mouth out. Again, Shep, I’m sorry.” 

“Stop,” Shep commanded after spitting out a mouth full of vomited flavored water “It’s okay. You couldn’t have stopped it anyway.” 

They sat in silence while Jake wiped Shep’s forehead and cheeks with the cloth. Shep dozed off after a few minutes. Jake changed the bag in the garbage can, but left it there in case he needed it later. He refreshed the washcloth with more cool water. Once back in bed beside his boyfriend, he brushed the cloth across Shep’s forehead, down his cheeks and neck, then down his bare chest. The guilt over his oblivious behavior melted away when Shep sighed deeply and began to snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Shep and Jake are from the same original world as my OCs Alice and Jay.


End file.
